The present invention is related to loading and unloading powered apparatus for trucks and the like.
Apparatus of this kind are known in the art, which are constituted by permanent installations on board the truck or the like, employing ropes or chains over which the loads to be transferred inside or outside the truck or the like are directly bearing, or making use of belt conveyors constituted by endless or mutually articulated elements.
These known apparatus are generally complicated and expensive to be manufactured and installed, are with difficulty adaptable to load surfaces having different width and length dimensions, and moreover involve problems (particularly in the case of vehicles provided with refrigerating equipment) related to periodic cleaning of the area comprised between the load platform of the truck or the like and the loading and unloading apparatus.